The Legend of Korra: Nightmare's
by maila08
Summary: Korra starts to have visions/nightmare's about what Kan can do...


Shout out to BG-13

* * *

Korra was walking around in a boat. She heard a scream from below deck and decided to go check it out. When she went down below she was met with a long hallway which seemed to be where the screams were coming from. The Avatar frowned as she got to the door and pushed it open. She gasped.

Inside there was a man raised up in the air with his limbs turning in unnatural ways. He was being Bloodbended. The man continued to scream while another man chuckled darkly at his pain. The Waterbender ran towards him, intending to stop him from hurting the man anymore but a loud 'snap' was heard and the man fell lifeless onto the floor.

Korra's face watched horrified as she realized he had broken his neck. She moved toward the door but felt her body stiffen. She let out a yelp as she was raised into the air, the man laughing.

"You're mine," he declared before making her limbs twist.

* * *

The Avatar let out a scream as the nightmare became vivid to her. The twins jolted awake and tried to awaken their mother.

"Mom! What's wrong?" Mac asked, lightly shaking her.

"Wake up! It's just a dream!" Karah added. The Waterbender tossed in bed as if trying to get away from someone…or something.

Mako shot out of bed and ran to his children's room where the scream had originated. He opened the door to find Korra twisting around as if she was in pain. Both their children were trying to wake her up but were having little success. He sat her up and shook her lightly.

"Korra! Wake up! Come on!"

The Avatar continued to scream and thrash against him blindly. Mako held her against his chest tightly. She continued to struggle against him until she finally calmed down. Korra opened her eyes with a gasp, her entire body covered in a thin layer of sweat. She grabbed onto her husband's shirt, trying to regulate her breathing. He gently picked her up and made his way to the door.

"Don't worry, she'll be ok," Mako told his children. "Go back to bed."

The twins hesitantly did as they were told and the Firebender proceeded in carrying his wife back to their room. He tried to put her down but she simply clung to him. The Firebender sighed and lay down in bed with her head on his chest.

"Hey, are you going to tell me what happened?" he asked, rubbing gentle circles on her back.

Korra held on tighter to his shirt as she began to sob. Mako hugged her and reassured her that everything was fine.

"I had a nightmare," she whispered.

"What was it about?"

Korra's eyes tightened before she answered. "I was being Bloodbended." The Firebender stiffened.

"Is this about-"

"It's not about Mac. It was some other guy. I don't know who he is," she replied as tears slid down her cheeks.

"Don't cry, Korra," he soothed, kissing her temple. "I'm right here. Nothing is going to hurt you."

The Avatar sighed and shuddered. Mako grabbed a blanket and wrapped it around her. For the rest of the night Korra continued to have nightmares and she would wake up more violently than the last. It got to the point where she would knock the Firebender straight into the wall with a gust of air.

It wasn't till the sun began to rise that she finally fell asleep, her face against Mako's chest, his arms wrapped around her protectively. She shuddered here and there but he would talk to her and she would relax. His children quietly came in to check on their mother.

"Did Mom get any sleep?" Karah asked. The Firebender shook his head.

"Neither did you, huh Dad," Mac stated. Mako sighed.

"I got a lot more than she did," he whispered, kissing her forehead.

"Sytka came. He said that General Iroh wants to see you and Mom," the little Firebender informed him. He growled.

"Well you can tell him to wait. Korra didn't get any sleep last night and I'm not about to wake her up," he replied.

The twins smiled. "That's what I said," Mac replied with a grin. Mako chuckled. Yup, that was his son alright.

* * *

A few hours later Korra stirred and opened her eyes with yawn. She looked up to meet amber eyes that were full of concern. She sighed and cuddled closer to him. The Firebender chuckled and played with her hair while rubbing her back.

"Morning," he said. She smiled. "Are you ok?"

Korra sighed. "I'm just a little tired."

"I'm sorry," he whispered.

"I'm sorry too. I jumped to conclusions when I saw you with that…whatever she was." Mako chuckled.

"So did I," the Firebender replied as he landed a kiss on her temple. "I thought you were going to sleep with Naga," he teased. Korra growled.

"I was but I was too tired to go all the way to the stables. If she had been closer I would have," she replied punching his side. He stifled a laugh.

"Korra, why were you having those nightmares?"

She sighed deeply. "I don't know. But it just felt so real," the Waterbender replied with a shiver. Mako held her tight and soothingly rubbed her arms.

"Nothing or no one is ever going to hurt you. I'm right here."

The Avatar rubbed her face against his chest trying to get comfortable as he continued to rub her back. The Firebender groaned when he remembered what his kids had told him and gently lifted her chin so she could see him.

"Iroh wants to speak with us." Korra groaned loudly and buried her face in his chest. Mako laughed and his wife soon followed.

"Can't it be later," she muttered, trying to go back to sleep.

"Sytka came to tell us a few hours ago, but Mac told him that the General would have to wait," Mako replied with a smile. The Waterbender sighed again and sat up, followed by her husband. They got ready and headed towards the main house.

* * *

"Where were you last located?" Zuko asked.

"Ba Sing Se," the General replied.

"And she followed you all the way over here?" Tenzin asked. He nodded.

"Looks like it."

"Mako is going to be really mad," Bolin stated.

"Why am I going to be really mad?" the Firebender asked as he entered the main house, an arm wrapped around his wife's waist.

The group mumbled incoherent things. Mako narrowed his eyes at them and raised a brow. The Avatar tugged his hand and motioned for him to sit down.

"Well?"

"There's a situation," Iroh began.

"Now, you need to remain calm," the Airbender added.

"So far everything is under control," Tonraq said.

"The General led Taren, a notorious mafia leader who has publicly stated she will have the head of the Avatar to Republic City," Lin stated, cutting to the chase.

Everyone in the room froze waiting for the Firebender's response. For a second, it seemed as if he was going to remain calm but then flames started to come out of his nostrils as he abruptly stood up and jabbed a finger at the General.

"Is this why you came to Republic City?" he roared. "To endanger my wife?"

Iroh slightly winced at the accusation before standing up as well. "I didn't know she was going to follow me here," he calmly responded.

Mako's fists clenched until Korra gently sat him back down, trying to calm him down.

"Who is this girl?" she asked.

"Her name is Taren." Korra cocked her head to the side. She had never heard of her.

"You said she was an underground woman type. There are a lot of gangs here in Republic City. The Agni Kai's, Triple Threat Triad's, and the Red Mon-" the Waterbender began but was cut off by the Commander.

"You don't understand, Korra," Bumi began in a serious voice. Mako was already worried, he had never seen the man so serious in his life. "This isn't a normal underground criminal we're talking about."

"How so?"

"The woman is extremely sadistic. One hundred times worse than Amon and these gangs put together. Her torture methods leave Lightning Bolt Zolt and the other leaders looking like polar bear cubs. She is the definition of dangerous," he explained.

"Bumi's right. Even I've heard of her," Lin added.

"You said she publicly stated she'd have the Avatar's head. Wouldn't you be able to arrest her then?" Asami asked.

"It's more complicated than that," Bolin replied. He was a Metalbender captain that had been working for Lin for some time now, so he'd had his share of experience regarding the law.

"How?" Senna asked.

"The reason Commander Bumi took so long to get here is because he found one of her latest victims," Iroh began.

"The man was twenty-eight, male, and an Earthbender," Bumi began. "But he was also a member of Taren's mob."

"What happened to him?" Korra asked.

"He was one of her dealers, but made one big mistake: he stole from her. Taren doesn't like to be double crossed. She had him locked up and interrogated. Usually she doesn't show up for those types of things, she has Kan, her right hand man do it for her. However, the man proved hard to get information out of, so she decided to take matters into her own hands," the Nonbender explained as he handed her a case folder.

The Avatar took it and opened it. She gasped and covered her mouth in shock. Mako wrapped one arm around her while he reached down to pick up the folder. He opened it and his eyes went wide. The picture showed a man who'd had his face torn off.

"Rat-Viper," Zuko whispered.

"So how exactly is the situation under control?" Mako asked, trying to keep his voice even.

"I called the United Forces for back up. They'll be here shortly and will take guard here on the island and wherever the Avatar goes," Iroh reassured.

Korra looked away from the disturbing image . "You said she has an assistant, Kan. What does he do?"

Bumi and Iroh looked at each other. "Taren uses slow cruel methods of killing. But when she wants things done quickly, she calls Kan," Bumi replied. "He's a Bloodbender."

Everyone in the room gasped.

"How is it that he learned Bloodbending?" Katara asked.

"We don't know," the General stated. "He's the reason I had to comply with Taren's orders yesterday."

Mako's head snapped towards the Firebender. "What do you mean yesterday?"

"She was at the Ball."

"What exactly did you comply with?"

The General hesitated for a moment. "I introduced her to the Avatar."

"What?" everyone cried.

"What were you thinking?" Zuko asked.

"Do you have any idea what you've done?" Tonraq roared.

"We need to protect Korra," Katara stated.

"We must be on guard," Tenzin added.

Before anyone knew it, Mako launched himself at the General and hit him right in the jaw, knocking him back. Both Firebenders went at it, one trying to subdue the other. Korra tried to calm her husband down but it proved futile. She closed her eyes and concentrated before opening them to reveal pure white and launching both Benders apart with a gust of wind.

Mako growled but relaxed when Korra ran to him. He wrapped an arm protectively around her while he continued to glare at Iroh who was rubbing his jaw. The Waterbender led her husband to their seats and sat down once again.

"It was that girl, Tori, right?" the Avatar asked the General. He nodded.

"The only reason I agreed to it is because Kan was there. Taren warned that if I didn't introduce you two she'd have him crush you."

"It wouldn't be the first time he's done that," Bumi commented. Mako stiffened again and tightened his grip on Korra. "Here's a picture of them both," the Nonbender added, handing the photo over.

The Firebender took it and narrowed his eyes. "That's the woman who was trying to flirt with me," he said. He knew that girl was dangerous. Korra let out a soft growl.

"Let me see," the Waterbender said as she took the picture. Korra looked at the girl and growled again. Her gut feeling had been right. She hadn't like her; not one bit. Her eyes zeroed in on the man and she began to tremble, dropping the photo.

"Korra? Korra, what's wrong?" Mako asked when he saw she wasn't breathing. Katara hurried over to her and instructed him to lie her down while asking everyone else to give her some space. She gathered water in her hand and placed it over the Avatar's chest making it glow. Slowly Korra began to breathe once again and relaxed.

"What happened?" Senna asked caressing her daughter's cheek.

"She went into shock," the elder explained. "She'll be fine."

Korra's breathing regulated and Mako wrapped his arms around her again, kissing her temple while repeating soothing words.

"It was him," she choked.

"Who?" he asked.

"The man in my dream. It was Kan."

"You had a dream about this man?" Lin asked. Korra nodded.

"He was on a ship. He was Bloodbending someone and he snapped his neck. Then he began to Bloodbend me," she replied, shuddering at the memory.

The Chief and Bolin shared a look.

"Korra, we found a body today on a ship," the Earthbender whispered.

"And by the looks of it, he might've been the one this monster Bloodbended," Lin added.

The Avatar held on tighter to Mako. This wasn't happening. There was no way she could have known that man was being tortured. But she had to figure out how she knew and what was the purpose of it.

"Perhaps you should speak with Aang," Katara suggested, reading her student's mind. The Waterbender nodded. That she was going to do for sure.


End file.
